


No One Noticed

by Gravytrain101



Series: No One Noticed [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: This will contain SPOILERS!This is set after Klaus is kidnapped and tortured by Cha-Cha and Hazel and after he fought in Vietnam. In this one Ben is yelling at everyone else for the way they have treated Klaus for the past couple of days and he tells them what happened to him in the past few days.If you guys like this one then I will make another part to this story that is set before this one BUT after the kidnapping and Vietnam so you guys can know how we got here. After that I might even make another one that is set after this one about how they try to fix their relationship with Klaus that they've already broken.





	No One Noticed

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder:   
> If you guys like this one then I will make another part to this story that is set before this one BUT after the kidnapping and Vietnam so you guys can know how we got here. After that I might even make another one that is set after this one about how they try to fix their relationship with Klaus that they've already broken. 
> 
> Let me know if you want me to continue it! Suggestions and corrections are encouraged if you have any!

Ben’s POV:  
“Two weeks. Two weeks! Klaus was missing for two weeks and not one of you noticed! No one! 

No one even knew that he was in the house when Cha-Cha and Hazel arrived and no one saw them take Klaus and shove him in the trunk. Are you kidding me? How could that go unnoticed? 

What you don’t know is that he was tortured for two days straight for information that he truly didn’t have. He was beaten by his captors and was haunted by the ghosts that were nagging at him when he was locked in the closet. He had flashbacks to what Dad did to him when he was a kid! It was so bad that he could barely hear me through their screams! 

But, he did get out and am I glad that he did because I don’t know how much more of that he could’ve taken. Everything was going to be fine, he was out, he could go back to the house and get some help but he had to go and open that stupid box. He opened that box and was thrown into a world that no one should ever be in, he was thrown into a war zone. He was in Vietnam for ten months and fought for his life every day!"

I paused to look at my brother that was having a nightmare on the couch which was probably a result from what caused him to be unconscious on the couch in the first place. I want to help him with this nightmare so much but they need to hear this and I know that Klaus would never say it to them or conjure me so I can say it for him. 

I sighed before continuing, "He fought and fought and fought until he thought about giving up and then he would fight some more. He was a hell of a soldier and did the best he could with what he had. 

During Vietnam though, he did meet somebody named Dave. Dave was the only person that Klaus truly loved and cared for that wasn’t family. They loved each other. They were so crazy about one another, they protected one another, they fought alongside one another, and they were together until the end. Klaus was there when Dave was shot in the chest. Klaus was there when Dave died. Klaus was there when he watched the love of his life fade before his eyes. 

He couldn’t stop to grieve! No! He was in the middle of a war zone. There was no time for grieving or a funeral. He had to get up, grab his gun, move on, and forget that his love one just died before his eyes. 

He did somehow make it back to us though. I have no idea how he managed to do that but he did. But when he did come back you guys just thought that he was off getting high again! You have no idea what the hell he’s been through and you guys can’t even notice that he’s struggling. You guys asked if he was okay and once he said he was fine you just took his word for it! 

You guys should’ve known better! Seriously! If you would’ve looked at him and I mean really look then you would’ve noticed his pale skin, the bags under his eyes, the weight he lost, or the way he curls in on himself whenever somebody looks at him. 

He is dealing with the loss of his boyfriend, being pulled out of a war zone, two days of torture, sobriety, and with you guys threatening to kick him out! 

I don’t care if you don’t like him but that is no way to treat anybody. You don’t yell at him to shut up whenever he opens his mouth, you don’t shove him if he’s moving too slow in the hallway, you don’t accuse him of something that you have no proof of, and you definitely don’t criticize him on something that you can’t even begin to comprehend! 

If you think that what I’ve been telling you is bad then you should be glad that I’m only choosing to tell you half of it. There are still tons of things that you guys don’t know about Klaus. I’ve already said too much but I knew that he would never open his mouth and talk about it. 

Now, you guys need to sit here and think about what you’re going to do to make this up to him, if you still care that is. I will go back to him and stay with him but I won’t tell him that I told you any of this unless you guys decide to make it up to him. I hope you choose to do the right thing and help your brother that you didn’t even bother to look for in the first place.”

I stood there for a couple more seconds, feeling proud that someone finally stood up for Klaus, even if it was his dead brother. 

I looked at Luther who was just sitting there looking at his hands and not saying anything. He looked shocked that Klaus felt this way and guilty that he didn’t notice at all. 

I turned to Allison and Vanya who were both just holding each other and crying. I could see it in their faces that they truly felt sorry and I’m glad they did. 

Five on the other hand was just sitting there with his head in his hands. I couldn’t see his face but by the way that his shoulders are slumped forward I’m pretty sure that he feels awful. 

Diego looked like he was either getting ready to kill someone or getting ready to throw up. I don’t know which it was but I don’t want to be here for either or them so I took that as my cue to leave them alone.

I turned to put all my attention onto Klaus when I heard Luther calling my name so I turned around. 

“Thank you,” Luther said, “Thank you for telling us, we will fix this.”

They then all gathered around in a small huddle to talk about what to do next and to stay quiet enough to not wake Klaus. 

"Good job Klaus," I whispered into his ear, "You can calm down now." 

I watched as he slowly started to calm down and as the blue started to fade away from his fists as well as me.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder:   
> If you guys like this one then I will make another part to this story that is set before this one BUT after the kidnapping and Vietnam so you guys can know how we got here. After that I might even make another one that is set after this one about how they try to fix their relationship with Klaus that they've already broken. 
> 
> Let me know if you want me to continue it! Suggestions and corrections are encouraged if you have any!


End file.
